Tan fragil
by jupter
Summary: Mas fragil que el cristal fue mi amor junto a ti, cristal tu corazon, tu mirar, tu reir.
1. PROLOGO

**POR FAVOR NO SEAN DEMASIADO CRUELESS... ES MI PRIMER FIC! **

**mE LLAMO JULIA TENGO 14 AÑOS Y AMO EL YAOI DE SOUTH PARK... ESTE FIC ES DE MI PAREJA FAVORITA (CREEK)**

* * *

Craig POV

Nunca habia conocido la felicidad hasta que te vi por primera vez, hace 8 años en la escula. Eras el chico nuevo, temblabas como loco... tus rubios cabellos despeinados caian sobre tu frente , tus enormes y hermosos ojos verdes miraban hacia todos lados, tenias un marcado tic en el derecho, emitias leves grititos y gemias de vez en cuando. Simplemente captaste mi atencion al instante, solo teniamos 8 años, yo no sabia sobre el amor entonces, me acerque a ti. Te convertiste en mi mejor amigo.

Hoy tengo 16 años y me doy cuenta de que to amo, (a riesgo de sonar demasiado marica) con todos tus defectos y virtudes, con tus constantes temblores, tus tics, tu paranoia, tu locura.

* * *

Tweek POV

Me había mudado con mi familia a South Park, era mi primer dia en la escuela nueva, tenia mucho miedo, en mi mente se formaban miles de teorias paranoicas. Era demasiada presion!. Te vi, tenias puesto tu hermoso gorro azul, te veias seguro, no le tenias miedo a nada, no te importaba nada, simplemente mandabas todo al carajo. Yo te admiraba, eras todo lo que yo nunca podria ser. Te acercaste, Token y Clide te seguian, no me preguntaste nada, simplemente me dijiste "Ahora estas en nuestro grupo". Poco a poco te convertiste en mi mejor amigo.

Hoy tengo 16 años y me doy cuenta de que to amo, a pesar de tu mal humor constante, tu costumbre de mandar a todos y todo a la mierda, tu frialdad.

* * *

**Esto es solo el primer capitulooo! espero que les gustee y si van a comentar, no sean muy duross.**

**¿les gusto como describi a Tweekii y a Craigg?**


	2. ME GUSTAS TU

**BUENO AQUI LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO 1 DE ESTE CREEK**

**COMO YA LES DIJE EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, LOS CHICOS DE SOUTH PARK YA CRECIERON, AHORA TIENEN 16 AÑOS Y AHORA SON UNOS SEXIS ADOLECENTESS..**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...**

* * *

****Craig Tucker se levanto sobresaltado, se estaba empesando a cansar, llevaba semanas soñando lo mismo.. Estaba enojado y confundidou , su sueño era siempre lo mismo: Tweek lo besaba, y le decia que lo amaba, y el lo correspondia. Odiaba admitirlo, pero ya no lo podia negar, estaba enamorado de ese rubio, odiaba sentir eso, lo hacia sentir debil, no queria sentirse debil, pero no podia cambiar lo que sentia...

Se levanto resignado, tenia que ir a la escuela. Se baño, se arreglo, y salio sin saludar a nadie de su familia. Cuando llego a la -escuela se puso un poco nervioso, igual su cara jamas lo expresaria...

-hola Craig!- dijo Clyde que aparecio de la nada junto con Token y Tweek

-hola chicos- respondio Craig mirando a Tweek de arriba a abajo - hola tweekers - dijo aun con la vista fija en el rubio.

-Gah! Craig! porque me miras asi?- dijo el pequeño paranoico temblando

-creo que hoy te ves lindo- respondio el pelinegro conservando su cara sin expresines. Cuando Token y Clide se rieron los fulmino con la mirada y les hizo su tipica seña con el dedo.

Tweek no podia creer lo que oía y comenso a temblar fuertemente -Gahh! es una broma?- fue lo unico que atino a decir

-Claro que no- dijo Craig, amaba ver a Tweek cuando se ponia nervioso por sus comentarios fuera de lugar

-No seas idiota Craig! vas a hacer que el pobre se muera de un paro cardiaco- dijo Token abrazando al rubio - vamos, toco el timbre- dijo por ultimo sintiendo como Tucker lo fulminaba con la mirada. Todos fueron entrando a la clase.

Craig, despues de mucho pensarlo, decidio decirle a Tweek que le gustaba, despues de todo, el no era ningun cobarde.

A mitad de clase de matematica miro al rubio, que se sentaba al lado suyo, y le tiro un papelito.

_"oye tweek, te gusta alguien? dime solo la verdad, si me vas a mentir no me respondas"_

Tweek se puso totalmente rojo, que debia hacer?, debia decirle que estaba totalmente enamorado de el? porque craig preguntaba eso? que hacer? por otro lado decircelo seria quitarse un peso de encima, pero era demaciada presion!

_"si craig, me gusta alguien, porque preguntas"_

Craig se sorprendio, como le podia gustar alguien?

_"quien, tweekers? curiosidad"_

Tweek lo dudo mucho pero al fin lo hizo, y con letra temblorosa escribio:

_-"craig, me gustas tu, me gustas desde q tengo memoria, pero porfavor, no me odies, no pretendo nada, solo sigue siendo mi amigo"_

El rostro de Craig se ilumino, giro de vista hacia donde estaba el rubio, y noto que este lo observaba mientras de mordia el labio inferior, pero al instante , tweek, bajo su mirada, pensando que aquella mirada que craig le estaba otorgando era de odio o algo por el estilo.

En ese momento por la cabeza de Craig y de Tweek desfilaban miles de ideas. Toco la campana y Tweek salio disparado, queria evitar al pelinegro a toda costa, queria que lo tragara la tierra. El mundo del pequeño rubio se derrumbaba, no queria imaginar una vida en la que craig lo despreciara. Corrio al baño, se encerro alli a llorar, no le importara que alguien lo oyera, solo queria morirse.

Craig no logro comprender porque, luego de tal confesion, el rubio habia huido de esa manera. Queria ir y besarlo, por fin probar esos labios que le quitaban el sueño. No dudo en salir en busca de ese jodidamente lindo chico de cabellos electrizantes


	3. TE AMO TWEEK

**OKII, ESTOY SUBIENDO CAPITULOS LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLEE X/ **

**ESTE CAPITULO ES ESPECIALL Y SE LO DEDICOO A MI AMIGOOO crissstuckerr, ES FANATICO DE CREEK, Y LO KIERO MUCHOO... BUENOO, EMPESEMOS**

**AHORA VAMOS A VER QUE PASARA CON TWEEKK!**

* * *

Tweek se encontraba llorando en un cubiculo del baño de la escuela, no sabia como, pero iba a buscar la forma de evitar al pelinegro el resto del año escolar**. ** Por otro lado, Tucker, se dirigia hacia, donde el creia, se encontraria el rubio. Abrio la puerta del baño de hombres, azotando la puerta y produciendo un gran estruendo, de verdad aveces lo jodia el hecho de que Tweek fuera tan timido. Escucho unos leves sollosos provenir del ultimo baño del fondo, se acerco lentamente y golpeo la puerta suavemente dos veces, al no recibir respuesta y seguir oyendo aquel casi insonoro llanto, dijo lo mas dulcemente posible, para alguien con su voz con tan poca gracia:-Tweek, eres tu? vamos, sal, tenemos que hablar-

-Vete GAH!, seguro vas a golpearme, yo no te lo dije nunca porque sabia que esto pasaria-dijo una voz sumamente cortada.

-Jamas podria golpearte,es que no te das cuenta? yo te AMO!- luego de esto, el moreno oyo como se destrababa la puerta, y vio una cara totalmente sonrojada asomarse por alli -GAH! Lo dices en serio?- dijo el mas pequeño sintiendo como sus espasmos se calmaban, antes de reaccionar sintio como unos brazos fuertes rodeaban su cintura, y unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, fue el momento mas feliz de su existencia, no entendia nada, pero eso no le importaba, solo se dejo llevar. Se separaron por falta de aire, y Craig le dedico una sincera sonrisa a su Tweekers . . .

. . . Porque a partir de ahora era suyo, solo suyo, y estaba orgulloso de su egoismo ya que no iba a permitir bajo ningun punto de vista que alguien tocara a ese rubio.

-Te amo Tweekers- dijo aun recuperando el aliento -Quieres ser mi PAREJA?- siguio haciendo enfasis en la ultima palabra, es que decir novio sonaba sumamente marica, y Craig Tucker no era ningun marica, claro que no -me harias taaaaaaannnnnnn felizzzzzzz- dijo con una mueca algo infantil.

Tweek parpadeo varias veces, en verdad el moreno le estaba pidiendo para ser su novio? su cara se puso mas roja que un tomate -GAH! craigg, es demasiada presion!, pero si-

Tucker no podia dudar que al oir lo primero que tweek decia se asusto pero luego sonrio triunfante. CRAIG TUCKER SIEMPRE CONSIGUE LO QUE QUIERE. Beso al pequeño rubio de nuevo pero esta ves mas apacionadamente. Se separaron al oir el timbre, y se dirigieron a su clase.

Les tocaba historia, y lamentablemente en esa hora se sentaban lejos, Craig con Clyde y Tweek con Token.

-QUE TU Y TWEEK QUE?- dijo clyde mas que sorprendido-esto es una jodida broma verdad?-

-No seas idiota, porque mierda joderia con eso?- dijo el spelinegro frustrado

-al fin! era hora de que dejaran de ser tan idiotas, se notaba que se gustaban desde el espacio-solto el castaño con felicidad y abrazando a su amigo

-tanto se notaba?- penso craig en voz alta, al darce cuenta de eso, no hizo mas que enseñarle el dedo.-Y tu y kevin?-de verdad esos dos si que estaban enamorados y de seguro no lo admitirian nunca.

Clyde se sonrojo de sobremanera y nego con la cabeza-Kevin es solo un gran amigo-

-seguro, si tu lo dices...-dice craig rodando los ojos

el castaño gruño y desvio la mirada hacia donde un moreno algo _friki _mordia un lapiz mirando a la nada misma, y se sonrojo al notar que talvez su amigo tenga razon "y si me gusta kevin?" penso.

* * *

**buenoo! ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE LO QUE HICE HOY... LES GUSTA LA IDEA DE AGREGAR EL ROMANCE DE CLYDE Y KEVIN EN ESTA HISTORIA? xfaavorr comentenn, SI CREEN QUE A ESTA HISTORIA LE FALTA ALGO DIGANMELO...**

**LOS KIEROOO 3 **

**PD: LES GUSTARIA UN MOMENTO LEMMON?**


	4. NO ME VIOLES!

**OKEY =/ VOY A ESCRIBIR ESTO POR SEGUNDA VEZ, ESTABA MUY ENTUSIASMADA PORQUE LO ESCRIBI Y CREIA QUE ME ESTABA QUEDANDO HERMOSOO, PEROO LA COMPUTADORA SE ME APAGO Y NO PUDE GUARDAR LOS CAMBIOSS! ME KERIA MORIR,, igual, ya no se puede hacer nada... espero que les guste**

* * *

Craig esperanba a Tweek en la puerta de la escuela para acompañarlo a su casa. El pequeño se estaba demorando bastante, pero eso no importaba.

SI TWEEK ME AMA, EL MUNDO YA NO IMPORTA.

Al fin el rubio salio,Estaba con la cabeza baja,estaba seguro de que Craig se habia cansado de esperar y se habia ido. Cuando comenso a caminar sintio como alguien lo jalaba de la manga de su campera. -a donde crees que vas?- dijo Craig con una voz sumamente seductora, al notar el gran sonrojo de su PAREJA rio para sus adentros, seria divertido jugar un poquito con el.

-TWEEKK!- dijo acercando a ese tembloroso chico hacia su cuerpo-te amo- dijo antes de unir sus labios en un corto rose suave y sensual a la vez, eso era suficiente para que la piel de ambos se erizara.

-GAH! Craig!- solto el rubio en un suave gemido-yo tambienn- dijo casi tartamudeando, de verdad en ese momento era un manojo de nervios, no paraba de temblar, parecia TAN FRAGIL frente a ese viril chico que lo superaba notablemente en tamaño y fuerza- te das cuenta de que estas totalmente indefenso ante mi, ja!podria hacerte lo que quisiera- dijo el moreno solo para alterar al pequeño, aunque la idea de hacerle de todo tambien era bastante tentadora.

Volviendo a la realidad: tweek estaba en modo vibrador! sus tics se descontrolaban y emitia gemidos y gritillos constantemente, mientras que a craig le salia un hilillo de sangre por la nariz, habia dejado su mente dibagar por todo lo que podria hacerle a ese adorable, inocente y sexi rubio. TUCKER, ERES UN PERVERTIDO...

-GAH! CRAAIGG NO ME VIOLESS- grito asustado el pequeño,sin darse cuenta de que seguian en un lugar publico, lo unico que atino el moreno a hacer fue reir nerviosamente intentando tranquilizarlo

-Tweek! era una broma, tranquilizate!-

-ahh! que pendejo! no tienes buen sentido del humor!-respondio molesto el pequeño, mientras llevava sus manos a sus bolsillos, en verdad hacia un clima de mierda, el frio era insoportable.

Craig no pudo evitar reir ante la ingenuidad de ese chico, paso su brazo por sus hombros y asi lo acerco mas a el y comensaron a caminar hacia la casa del pequeño. En el camino se hizo un silencio pero no era incomodo, todo lo contrario, cada uno disfrutaba inmensamente de la compania del otro .

-Tus padres no estan en tu casa verdad?-dijo Craig recordando que se habia peleado con su madre.

-no, estan en una convención de no se que mierda en nueva york y vuelven en diez dias-dijo sin darle importancia a sus propias palabras.

-Que bueno, creo que tendre que dormir alli durante una semana, o el tiempo en el que a mi madre se le pase el enojo- dijo tranquilamente

-te peleaste con tu madre?- dijo tweek preocupado.

-eso no importa, de verdad me dejas?-dijo Craig emocionado por todo lo que podrian hacer estando solos.

-claro que si-Tweel no tenia problema alguno en que craig se quedara en su casa, ya que lo hacia muy seguido desde que eran niños... despues de todo, era demaciado inocente para darse cuenta lo que implicaba dormir solo en una casa con su pareja, y mas si su pareja era Craig Tucker

* * *

**POR FINN TERMINE ESTE CAPITULO, DISCULPEN SI TARDE MUCHOO. POSIBLE LEMMON PARA EL PROXIMO CAP..**

**COMENTEN PLISS, QUE LES PARECIO ESTE CAP ? Q PARTE FUE LA MEJOR? los kiero y espero que hasta ahora les este gustandoo... ahh y estoy empesando con un songfic que publicare dentro de poquito (tambien ees creek, solo escribo creek, a menos que eescriba un dipp )los amooo**


	5. Tan fragil

**DEBO ADMITIR QUE ME COSTO Y MUCHOO,, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE... no soy buena para los lemmons... leanlo porfis**

Iban caminando unas pocas cuadras faltaba bastante para llegar a la casa del rubio, y a Craig se le ocurrio que seria divertido jugar de nuevo con su NOVIO. Lo tomo seductoramente por la cintura, y beso su cuello.-Twekers- susurro a su oido-que hacemos si nos aburrimos?-dijo riendo para sus adentros.

El rubio estaba sintiendo un sin fin de sensaciones nuevas para el, tal vez sus hormonas estuvieran despertandose. -GAH! lo que tu quieras- dijo el siempre inocente Tweek.

Una sonrisa inmensa se dibujo en la cara de Tucker, "soy un pervertido" penso para si. -Lo que yo kiera? dijo acorralando al rubio contra una puerta. Ya llegaron!

-Cra..craig, lle..ga...llegamos- dijo un tanto asustado, es que Craig era mucho mas alto que el y era mas que intimidante para alguien como el.

Craig deposito un tierno beso apacionado en la boca del rubio, tweek profundiso el beso abrazandolo por el cuello, por su lado, el moreno lo abrazo por la cintura y lo atrajo fuertemente a su cuerpo.

Las peligrosas manos de Tucker bajaban peligrosamente hasta llegar hacia sus gluteos, al sentir ese contacto descarado el rubio solto un leve gritito que se ahogo en los labios del otro.

El beso se extendio hasta todo lo que les dieron los pulmones, se separaron por falta de aire. -tenemos que entrar- dijo tweek recuperando el aliento. Abrieron rapidamente, y siguieron besandose contra una pared de la casa.

Al rato, el moreno se las ideo para despojar al pequeño de sus abrigos, dejandolo solo en camisa, sin separarse del beso.

Craig saboreaba el cuello de su pequeño novio, mordia y lamia toda la extension, mientras se sacaba su propio abrigo. Tweek rodeo la cintura del moreno con sus piernas y se colgo de su cuello, mientras el otro apretaba sus gluteos sensualmente, lo levanto y lo llevo hasta el sofa. Ya en el sofa lo dejo caer y se abalanso ensima suyo. Pronto ambos se encontraban sin camisas,el rubio admiro el torso desnudo de su pareja, sus abdominales bien marcados, mientras Tucker contemplaba la obra de arte que era el menor, tan delgado, tan pequeño, tan fragil, no le quedaba mas que, a pesar de ser una persona casi brutal, tratarlo con la mayor delicadesa posible.

Tweek miro a su novio timidamente por unos segundos, mientras este le besaba el cuello, y suavemente deposito un tierno beso en su pecho, poco a poco los besos fueron subiendo hasta volver a la boca, donde se convirtio en una lucha lengua contra lengua. Ya no habia vuelta atras.

Craig Tucker, sin poder resistirlo ni un solo segundo mas, bajo sus pantalones y con una mirada le indico al otro que hiciera lo mismo, al fin lograria lo que venia deseando hace tanto tiempo. El seria quien le quitara la virginidad a ese dulce rubio.

-te amo tweek, te amo tanto- al oir eso, el pequeño sonrio

-te amo craig-respondio Tweek con una gran verguenza en su mirada.

En ese momento Tucker puso una expresion seria en su rostro- si no kieres hacerlo no es necesario-

-GaH! craig.. te amo y nada me haria mas feliz que esto- dijo sonriendo

asi, Craig se acomodo y levanto las piernas de tweek apoyandolas sobre sus hombros, e introdujo su pene en el pequeño orificio del menor. Tweek era tan estrecho y placentero, al prinsipio, las penetraciones eran suaves y lenta, por las mejillas del rubio caian lagrimas de dolor y sus manos se aferraban al sofa, poco a poco las embestidas se hicieron mas rapidas y profundas, y el dolor que el pequeño sentia hace un rato se transformaba en placer.

Los gemidos por parte de ambos se adueñaron del silencio de esa casa, la espalda de Tweek se arqueaba extaciado de placer, mientras que craig se sentia el mas afortunado del mundo por poder presenciar al rubio en tal circunstancia.

-Tweek- dijo el moreno con un hilo de voz casi inaudible- te amo, eres perfecto-. ambos estaban jadeantes,

-Te amo craig- decia el rubio apegando aun mas su cuerpo con el contrario, haciendo asi mas profundas las penetraciones mientras gemia en su oido, cosa que hacia que el otro se sintiera tocar el cielo con las manos.

Craig miro a tweek detenidamente, su blanca piel perlada por el sudor, sus ojos llenos de deseo, y sus hermosos labios que beso suavemente antes de venirse dentro del rubio.

Ambos acabaron casi al mismo tiempo, mientras se besaban dulcemente

-te amo tweek- dijo craig separandose de aquel beso, y recuperando el aliento.

-te amo craig-dijo tweek recuperando el aliento y sintiendose a punto de desmayar por el sus cuerpos en un abrazo. El moreno al ver que el rubio se durmio, lo cargo delicadamente y lo subio hasta su habitacion, cuando lo recosto contorneo el delgado cuerpo de su novio con una mano y lo observo. Curiosamente nunca lo habia visto dormir, era mas lindo que lo normal.

...tan tembloroso, tan timido, tan pequeño, TAN FRAGIL...

FIN

* * *

**ME COSTO MUCHISIMO PERO LO LOGREE, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**aSI TERMINA ESTA HISTORIA, POR FIN SE CONFESARON, SE DIERON SU PRIMER BESO, E HICIERON EL AMOR...**

**ahh y por favor lean y comente mi nuevo song fic : "MIRANDO CAER LA LLUVIA" tambien es un creek, y creo q voy a empesar a hacer un dip**


End file.
